La Ultima Batalla
by KaoRu HimuRita
Summary: Después de cinco meses de ausencia Darien regresa junto a Serena para planear la boda de sus sueños pero... ¿se realizará? o nuevamente la Tierra se vera amenazada.
1. No quiero estar sin ti

**Aviso Legal: **Primero lo primero Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, que mas quisiera yo ser la autora Y.Y jajaja.

_Nota: Este capitulo es del fic que se llamaba No Quiero Estar Sin Ti. _

**LA ÚLTIMA BATALLA**

CAPITULO 1 NO QUIERO ESTAR SIN TI

No puedo dormir, no es algo que me pase con frecuencia pero hoy, hoy no sé qué me pasa, miro el reloj y me doy cuenta están por dar las 6 a.m, desde aquí, puedo ver el profundo cielo estrellado, y la luna, esa luna que me hace recordarla, si recordar a esa chica que parece un ángel, no, no parece, es un ángel.

Quien iba a decir que la misma chica que alguna vez me arrojo su examen de 30 puntos a la cabeza, aquella a la cual llamaba cabeza de chorlito, terminaría convirtiéndose en mi cabeza de chorlito, el amor de mi vida, mi princesa, en fin mi todo.

Creo, que no puedo dormir porque no quiero, es increíble que a pesar de estar rodeado entre tanta gente me siento solo¿Por qué? La respuesta es simple me siento solo porque no estoy a su lado.

Así es ella no esta conmigo, una vez mas estamos separados, ya han pasado cinco meses¡cinco meses! quien iba a decir que ella seria capaz de soportar estar separados tanto tiempo, cinco meses, que no la he visto, cinco meses sin abrazarla, cinco meses sin sentir sus labios, cinco…… bueno creo que ya entendieron que son cinco meses, que ella no esta a mi lado, o mas bien son ya cinco meses desde que me fui de su lado, ella no lo quiso así, fui yo el que para variar, ocasiono esta separación, la culpa fue mía, aun recuerdo cuando le anuncie que nos teníamos que separar………

Estos eran los pensamientos de un joven pelinegro no podía dormir y al no encontrar nada mejor que hacer, se puso a recordar a aquella chica que él tanto amaba, a su mente llego el recuerdo de aquel día en que le anuncio que se separarían……

_- - - - - - - - - FLASH BACK - - - - - - - - - _

Un día a finales de Julio, en una banca del parque, se encuentra una pareja teniendo una cita romántica…

- Todos los días hace mucho calor – se quejo una chica rubia sentada al lado de su novio

- Eso es lógico porque estamos en verano – le respondió Darien

- Es increíble que después de tantas cosas que han pasado por fin podamos disfrutar de una cita romántica sin tener que preocuparnos por los enemigos – le dijo Serena mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de su novio

- Si tienes razón – hablo Darien pasando su mano alrededor de la cintura de su novia - a decir verdad me gusta mucho esta paz que estamos teniendo, pero…… - continuo Darien agachando su mirada

- ¿te pasa algo? Has estado muy pensativo todo el día – le pregunto ella visiblemente preocupada por el extraño comportamiento de él

- No te preocupes, no es nada. Por cierto ¿ya saliste de vacaciones verdad? – pregunto el tratando de cambiar el tema de la conversación

- Si, por eso estoy muy feliz, ya se terminaron las clases, no hay enemigos, y además estoy al lado de mi novio que es el hombre mas maravilloso del universo – respondió recargando su cabeza en el hombro de él

- ¿a si? Y que más – pregunto él

- Veamos, es el hombre más tierno, amable, inteligente, cariñoso

- ja,ja, vamos Serena no exageres

- No exagero es la verdad – contesto ella levantando su cabeza para clavar sus ojos azules en los de él

- Serena…… - dijo Darien correspondiendo la mirada de ella e inclinándose un poco para unir sus labios con los de ella en un corto y tierno beso - ¿No crees que también soy guapo? – pregunto una vez que terminaron con el beso

- Ja,ja, tienes razón, también eres muy guapo, y………… besas muy bien – dijo ella sonrojada y provocando que el también se sonrojara

- ¿Vas a salir de vacaciones a algún lado? – preguntó Darien cambiando de tema

- No, creo que no¡ah! pero si voy a salir con las chicas, queremos ir al cine, a nadar, ir a cantar al karaoke¿y tu vas a salir algún lado?

- No, la verdad es que estaré muy ocupado todo el verano... Serena ……

- ¿hm?

- La verdad hay algo que no te he dicho aun

- ¿Qué es?

- Como sabes este es mi último año en la universidad y nuevamente me han ofrecido una beca para estudiar en una de las mejores universidades de E.U.,y bueno, pues creo que no nos podremos ver por un tiempo, yo quería decírtelo antes, pero apenas me lo acaban de confirmar, perdón - dijo Darien con su mirada en el piso

- ¡ah!… ¿en serio¿Y durante cuanto tiempo será? – Serena también había llevado su mirada hacía el piso para así evitar que el pudiera ver las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos ante aquella noticia

- Lo más probable es que sea durante un año – respondió Darien sujetándola por los hombros y viéndola fijamente

- ¡Un año!... ¡No! No puede ser nuevamente nos tendremos que separar, no Darien no quiero que te vayas. Pero no es justo, no puedo pedirle que renuncie a esta oportunidad, tengo que apoyarlo – eran los pensamientos que pasaban por la mente de Serena la cual había levantado su mirada para encontrarse con la de Darien y un silencio incomodo se hizo presente

- ¿Serena¿estas bien? – dijo Darien rompiendo aquel silencio

- Ah, si – le contesto ella separándose de él y dándole la espalda para limpiar una pequeña lagrima que se había hecho presente la cual no deseaba que Darien viera - es genial ¿no?, me parece maravilloso que tus esfuerzos sean recompensados – dijo girándose hacia él dedicándole una enorme sonrisa

- ¿Estás segura? Si quieres puedo rechazar la oferta – le dijo Darien acercándose a ella y colocando sus manos en los hombros de ella

- ¡Darien! Ni se te ocurra hacer eso, además creo que te lo mereces, así estarás mas preparado y algún día llegaras a ser un gran doctor, además con todo lo que paso con galaxia, no pudiste realizar el primer viaje que te habían ofrecido anteriormente y ahora no puedes dejar escapar esta oportunidad – Dijo ella mirándolo seriamente

- Serena….

- Aunque sí me habría gustado que me lo dijeras antes – continuo ella dándole un pequeño golpe en la mejilla - Te felicito, échale ganas yo se que te va a ir muy bien, no te preocupes por mi, te prometo que te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario, no importa si son 1 o 2 años, siempre te voy a esperar

- Te voy a llamar por teléfono, y te prometo que después de que regrese ya nada nos va a separar

- Sip, - dijo Serena mientras las lagrimas aparecían en sus ojos - No debería sentirme mal solo porque no nos veremos durante un año, no es como si nos separáramos para siempre – decía Serena mientras Darien con sus mano limpiaba las lagrimas de Serena

- No te preocupes, entiendo como te sientes, yo me siento igual…… princesa……

- Dime

- Hay algo que realmente quiero hacer antes de que nos dejemos de ver durante un tiempo

- ¿Qué es?

- Yo quiero darte un fuerte abrazo, no es por otra cosa, es que si nos vamos a separar quiero sentir a la persona que amo, antes de irme - dijo Darien y atrajo a Serena hacia él, sujetándola con todas sus fuerza, después de un rato ambos se separan y Darien agrego - Te prometo que cuando regrese lo primero que haré será buscarte para volver a abrazarte y no soltarte nunca

- Si, yo te estaré esperando y tu da tu mejor esfuerzo – dijo dándole una dulce sonrisa

_- - - - - - - - - FIN FLASH BACK - - - - - - - - - _

Quien hubiera pensado que mi cabeza de chorlito, tomaría aquella noticia con tanta madures, es increíble que se haya conformado con las llamadas por teléfono, aunque no son muy frecuentes, pero creo que eso a ella no le importa, su amor es incondicional y siempre me lo ha demostrado, se que a veces soy frió y distante, pero no es porque yo quiera ser así, simplemente creo que no se como expresarme, pero en verdad estoy loco por ella, es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, sin ella mi vida no tiene ningún sentido, ella llena mis días, si no se hubiera cruzado en mi camino, seguiría siendo el mismo antipático que solía ser, y lo mas triste de todo estaría solo, es por eso que agradezco a Dios el haber sido golpeado por ese examen de 30 puntos que me acerco a ella, y no me importa lo que fuimos en el pasado, creo que igual la hubiera elegido a ella porque de quien yo estoy enamorado es de Serena Tsukino y estoy seguro que ella piensa lo mismo.

Creo que esta ocasión soy yo el que no puede estar lejos de ella, la extraño tanto, quiero verla, abrazarla, besarla, les juro que ya no puedo mas esta espera me esta matando.

No lo resisto más, necesito escucharla, oír su voz aunque sea solo por un momento, tomo mi celular, no es necesario buscar su número me lo se de memoria – pensó Darien mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios - Un timbre, no contesta, dos timbres, aún nada talvez aún esta dormida, tres timbres, aun nada – Darien marco el número de Serena esperando que ella contestara, estaba a punto de colgar cuando escucho la voz que tanto anhelaba oír

- Si¿diga? – respondió la voz de una mujer

- Hola¿se encuentra la chica más hermosa y maravillosa del mundo? - pregunto Darien, el cual había reconocido al instante aquella voz, que le pertenecía a su chica

_A varios cientos de kilómetros_

_Puede tu voz darme calor igual que un sol_

_Y siento como un cambio armónico_

_Va componiendo una canción en mi interior_

_Se que seguido suena lógico_

_Pero no olvido tu perfume mágico_

_Y en este encuentro telefónico_

_He recordado que estoy loco por ti_

- Ah¡DARIEN! – respondió felizmente Serena

- Hola, preciosa, espero no haberte despertado

- No te preocupes, si eres tu no importa la hora que hables, me da mucho gusto oír tu voz,

pero… creo que olvidaste decir algo

- ¿A si¿Y se puede saber que es lo que olvide decir? – pregunto Darien

- ¿No crees que soy bonita? – le pregunto Serena

- Jajaja, si Serena creo que eres la chica mas hermosa que existe en el mundo, no quiero en el universo

- Gracias Darien, pero dime ¿Cómo estas?

- Pues como crees, extrañándote claro

- Yo también te extraño mucho Darien – dijo Serena sumamente triste

- Serena…… _no hace falta que me mires para adivinar la claridad del alba, no necesito tus palabras para sentir de tu ser toda la magia, ni mojar mis mejillas con tu llanto para beber las gotas de tu alma, no trates de expresarme con caricias lo que mi vida de tu corazón reclama, ni tu lo necesitas ni yo lo necesito, para saber cuanto te amo y para saber cuanto me amas_ – Darien le dijo esas hermosas palabras, esperando que ella recuperar el animo con el cual le había contestado al principio de la llamada

- Darien, eso fue muy hermoso, muchas gracias, te amo – Dijo Serena recuperando el entusiasmo

No es suficiente con solo oír su voz, quiero tenerla cerca contemplar su hermosura, el brillo de sus profundos ojos azules como el mar, la luz que emana desde su alma, pura y llena de poder, la esperanza y el amor que derrama con solo una mirada, que me llena de alegría, su voz melodiosa y angelical, su risa que hace que mi corazón lata con fuerza, y me hace desear pasar el resto de mis días con ella, su cuerpo delgado y ligero, pero a la vez fuerte y resistente, que ha sido capaz de acabar con todo aquel villano que ha intentado arrebatarnos nuestro hermoso planeta – Darien estaba sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que la voz de Serena lo saco de ellos

- Darien

- ¿Si?

- ¿Como van tus estudios? – pregunto ella

- Bien, después de todo no tengo otra cosa que hacer, así que me dedico al 100 por ciento a estudiar, y tu ya ¿saliste de vacaciones de invierno? – pregunto

- Si, no te has enfermado, dime ¿hace frió aya también?

- La verdad si un poco, pero por suerte no me he enfermado

- Es una lastima que a pesar de ser navidad no puedas venir a Japón – dijo Serena algo decepcionada

- Je, je, si es una lastima, que vas a hacer para navidad¿ya tienes planes? – pregunto Darien cambiando de tema

- La verdad no, supongo que solo cenaremos en casa, mi mamá me dio permiso de invitar a las chicas, así que todos estaremos en la casa – respondió con alegría Serena, en ese instante se escucho la voz de su madre

- ¡Hija, ya levántate recuerda que te ofreciste, para ayudarme a preparar la cena! – gritó Ikuko desde la cocina

- ¡Ya voy mamá! – grito Serena – Discúlpame Darien pero mi mamá quiere que le ayude a preparar la cena, quisiera quedarme todo el día aquí en el teléfono para platicar contigo

- No te preocupes, ve ayudar a tu mamá pero dime… ¿a poco ya sabes cocinar? – pregunto Darien

- Si, mi mamá me esta enseñando y…. ¡que quisiste decir con eso!, - reclamo Serena – Acaso, no te gustaba lo que con tanto amor, cocinaba para ti – dijo la rubia con voz llorosa

- No, no quise decir eso, es solo que

- ¡Que!, explícame

- Bueno, ejem¿me decías que las chicas van a ir a cenar a tu casa? – pregunto el pelinegro cambiando el rumbo de la conversación

- Si, ojalá pudieras estar aquí con nosotros

- Si es una lastima jeje, bueno Serena no te entretengo más, espero que la cena te quede exquisita

- Claro que si, me voy a esforzar para que quede deliciosa. ¡Ah!, Darien antes de que se me olvide

- ¿Si?

- Feliz Navidad – dijo Serena con gran alegría

- Feliz Navidad Serena, te volveré a llamar por la noche, ahora tengo cosas que hacer ¿de acuerdo?

- Si – y con esa respuesta de la rubia ambos colgaron el teléfono y Darien volvió a sus pensamientos.

_A varios cientos de kilómetros_

_Tiene un secreto que decirte mi dolor_

_En cuanto cuelgues el teléfono_

_Se quedara pensando mi corazón_

_Que todo el mundo cabe en el teléfono_

_Que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor_

_Que todo es perfecto cuando te siento tan cerca_

_Aunque estés tan lejos_

Por fin esta espera terminara, hace rato que mi vuelo aterrizo, desearía poder ir primero con mi princesa, pero quiero sorprenderla, así que seré paciente y esperare hasta la noche, mientras iré a buscar su regalo, un regalo especial para alguien que es muy especial, estoy seguro que le encantara – El vuelo de Darien acaba de llegar a Japón, recogió su equipaje y al salir del aeropuerto tomo un taxi que lo llevaría al centro de la ciudad para busca el regalo que le daría a Serena.

Recorriendo las calles, puedo ver que nada a cambiado, todo sigue igual que hace tiempo, excepto por toda la gente que esta apresurada comprando sus regalos, me abro paso para llegar al lugar en donde encontrare el regalo perfecto para mi chica, y entre mas pronto lo compre mas pronto me podré dirigir a su encuentro, así que a toda prisa voy a comprarlo. Son más de las 9pm, todas las familias se reúnen para celebrar la cena de Navidad, subo a mi auto, dispuesto a reencontrarme con mi princesa, por fin llego al balcón de su ventana, pero primero como se lo prometí tomo nuevamente mi teléfono y le llamo….

Dentro de la casa la familia de Serena y las chicas se encontraban preparando la mesa para disfrutar de una rica cena.

- Entonces dices que Darien te llamo – preguntó Rei a Serena mientras acomodaba algunos platos en la mesa

- Si, y dijo que volvería a llamar en la noche – contestó la Rubia ayudando a Rei en su tarea

- ¿Y no te dijo a que hora? – interrogo Mina poniendo unos vasos en la mesa

- Mmmm, pues no, solo dijo que en la noche – respondió Serena

- Por cierto Serena¿Dónde esta tu celular? – pregunto ahora Lita, la cual iba entrando al comedor

- En mi cuarto¿Por qué?

- No crees si Darien te va llamar necesitas tu teléfono – le dijo Amy

- ¡Ah!, es cierto, iré por el – dijo Serena y se fue corriendo a toda prisa hacia su cuarto por su teléfono

- Es una atolondrada – comento Rei

- Que bueno, aún no llama, pensé que había perdido la llamada – Serena observaba su teléfono y para su felicidad no registraba ninguna llamada perdida, lo cual quería decir que Darien aún no llamaba estaba a punto de regresar con las chicas cuando de repente empezó a sonar su celular el cual contesto al instante

- Hola, Darien cumpliste tu promesa, me llamaste de nuevo – hablo Serena muy feliz, mientras se sentaba en su cama

- Claro, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, por cierto ¿recuerdas la que te hice antes de irme? – pregunto Darien

- Si, prometiste que cuando regresaras, nada nos volvería a separar

- Así es, dime Serena ¿crees en los milagros de navidad?

- Pues claro, uno nunca sabe

- Si pudieras pedir un deseo ¿que pedirías?

- Eso ya lo sabes

- Vamos dímelo

- Mi deseo seria que pudieras estar aquí conmigo

- Pues deseo concedido

- ¿Que quieres decir?

- Asómate a la ventana de tu cuarto para que veas, el milagro de navidad especialmente para ti

Serena aún con su celular en la mano, se dirige a toda prisa hacia su balcón habré la ventana y no puede creer lo sus ojos ven, afuera de su casa se encontraba la persona que ella tanto deseaba ver, aquella que desde hace 5 meses no había visto y que ahora se encontraba justamente debajo de su ventana.

- ¡DARIEN! – grito con ella con gran emoción y alegría, mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas de emoción amenazaban con salir de sus azules ojos – No puedo creerlo, espera enseguida bajo – A toda prisa baja las escaleras de su casa para ir al encuentro con su amado, mientras los demás ya habían comenzado a disfrutar de la cena, cuando de repente escuchan un extraño ruido que no era otra que Serena, la cual al bajar a toda prisa las escalera, se tropezó con el ultimo escalón y callo al suelo

- ¿Que paso¿Estas bien? eres una tonta fíjate cuando bajes los escalones, Serena tonta – dijo Rei que junto con todas las chicas, al escuchar aquel ruido se habían levantado de sus asientos para ver a que se debía

- Estoy bien – respondió ella mientras se levantaba y se sobaba su costado izquierdo, en el cual se había golpeado al caer – Solo una costilla rota, jeje, pero estoy bien

- ¿A dónde ibas con tanta prisa? – pregunto Mina

- ¡Ah! es cierto, mi Darien esta afuera, regreso – contesto Serena mientras volvía a correr para encontrarse con Darien

- ¿Qué dijo? – pregunto Amy viendo a las demás

- ¿Dijo que Darien volvió? O escuche mal – dijo Lita

- Vayamos a ver – hablo Amy y todas siguieron a su amiga para comprobar lo que escucharon

Mientras tanto afuera Serena se acercaba lentamente a Darien, temiendo que al llegar a él solo se tratara de un sueño o una ilusión

- ¡¿Darien?! – hablo ella por su teléfono el cual no había soltado aún

- Hola – hablo Darien dedicándole una dulce sonrisa, y al igual que Serena aún no había soltado su celular

- ¿Pero que paso¿Por qué estas aquí? – pregunto ella

- Acaso no te da gusto verme – dijo Darien cambiando su expresión a una un poco preocupada

- No es eso es solo, que… - Serena no pudo continuar ya que en ese momento se dio cuenta que aún estaban comunicándose por el teléfono, ambos se sonrojaron debido a la ridícula situación e inmediatamente ambos guardaron sus teléfonos - Yo creí que no podrías venir¿no te regañaran por haber venido? – pregunto Serena

- Mmmm, digamos que no pueden regañar a alguien que ya no va a regresar –respondió Darien, ante la mirada de asombro de la Rubia

- ¿Cómo¿Acaso no piensas regresar?

- No – contesto Darien volviendo a sonreírle

- Pero Darien, tu sueño es ser un gran doctor, no puedes desaprovechar esa oportunidad – dijo Serena

- Preciosa, ese es solo uno de mis sueños, además la escuela es lo de menos, aquí también puedo esforzarme y me convertiré en un gran doctor - dijo Darien acercándose a ella y colocando ambas manos en los hombros de ella y mirándola tiernamente – Y sabes algo, tengo otro sueño que es mas importante que ese

- ¿Cuál es? – pregunto Serena mirándolo directamente a los ojos

Darien la toma por la cintura para estrecharla fuertemente entre sus brazos – Mi sueño más importante es pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado

- Darien, es como sueño tenerte otra vez aquí conmigo, si se trata de eso, no quiero despertar, me sentía sola cuando tú no estabas, que bueno que estas aquí – dijo Serena abrazándolo fuertemente

- Se como te sientes, yo me sentía igual – dijo Darien separándose un poco de Serena, para verla directamente a los ojos, los rostros de ambos acortan la distancia hasta que sus labios se unen en un beso, pero este beso era diferente a lo otros, era lleno de amor y pasión, una pasión que estaba contenida durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados, mientras a lo lejos, eran observados por cuatro pares de ojos que discretamente observaban la escena

- No es correcto estar espiándolos, deberíamos dejarlos solos – decía una Amy un tanto apenada

- No puedo creerlo, como pueden dar esa clase de espectáculo en plena calle – comento Rei

- ¡OIGAN VAYANSE A UN HOTEL! – grito Mina

- ¡MINA! – le gritaron las otras debido a la imprudencia que la diosa del amor acababa de cometer, la pareja al escuchar aquel grito se separo rápidamente y muy sonrojados

- ¡Chicas que hacen ahí espiándonos! – grito Serena al darse cuenta que sus amigas habían estado observándolos

- Lo siento Serena, les dije que no era correcto, pero no me hicieron caso – dijo Amy ligeramente sonrojada

- Pero si tu fuiste la primera que dijo que viniéramos – le dijo Mina cruzada de brazos a Amy

- Bueno yo… este… solo quería comprobar si era cierto lo que Serena había dicho – respondió Amy un poco apenada

- Si claro, aja – dijeron las demás

- ¿Cuándo llegaste Darien? – preguntó Lita cambiando de tema

- Llegue en la mañana

- Y ¿Por qué no viniste a verme enseguida? – preguntó Serena

- Bueno, lo que pasa es que quería darte la sorpresa

- Esta bien, lo importante es que estas aquí

- Oye Serena, no crees que tal vez Darien tenga hambre, porque no lo invitas a cenar con nosotros – dijo Mina

- ¡Ah! Es cierto, mi mamá nos debe estar esperando para comenzar la cena, será mejor ir adentro – dijo Serena y todos entraron a la casa

- Vaya hasta que por fin se aparecen, estábamos por comenzar la cena sin ustedes – les dijo la madre de Serena - ¿Darien¿Creí que estabas en el extranjero? – preguntó al notar que Darien venían junto con Serena y las chicas

- Acabo de regresar hoy Señora, espero no causarle molestias

- No te preocupes Darien – dijo la Señora Tsukino guiñándole el ojo - Además ya casi eres de la familia, bien pasen al comedor, supongo que todos deben tener mucha ambre

- Vaya por fin se aparecen ya solo los esperábamos a ustedes – dijo el Señor Tsukino - ¿Darien? Creí que estabas en E.U

- ¿He?, si acabo de regresar hoy – respondió Darien

- Ya veo, me imagino que estarás muy feliz verdad Serena – dijo Kenji mirando a su hija

- Si papá, es el mejor regalo de navidad que pude haber recibido – dijo ella felizmente

- Hablando de regalo… - dijo Darien viendo a Serena - Aún no te he dado el mió

- No era necesario que me trajeras algo, tú estas aquí y con eso me basta – ambos se quedaron observando un momento en silencio hasta que alguien interrumpió el momento

- Oigan, si quieren nosotros nos vamos para dejarlos solos tortolitos – dijo Mina provocando que Darien se sonrojara un poco

- Perdón, no es necesario, de hecho quiero aprovechar que estamos todos reunidos para darte tu regalo – Darien llevo su mano a sus bolsillos buscando el regalo que le daría a Serena una vez lo encontró se lo mostró, el regalo era una pequeña cajita - Señor Kenji, Señora Ikuko, yo amo a su hija mas que a nada en este mundo, y este tiempo que estuve lejos, me hizo darme cuenta de que no puedo estar sin ella, quiero estar con ella por el resto de mi vida por eso… Señor Kenji quiero pedirle la mano de su hija – Darien abrió la pequeña cajita para mostrar un hermoso anillo con un de compromiso y le pregunto a su novia - Serena ¿quieres casarte conmigo? – todas las chicas observaban con emoción la escena excepto una persona…

- ¡MALDITO!, como te atreves a embarazar a mi niña, no te perdonare¡MUERE! – el padre de Serena se había lanzado sobre Darien, sujetando del cuello

- ¡¿SERENA ESTAS EMBARAZADA!? – gritaron asombradas las amigas de ella

- ¡QUERIDO TRANQUILIZATE!, déjalo en paz – ordeno la madre de Serena a su esposo

- ¡PAPÁ SUELTALO!, NO ESTOY EMBARAZADA, además Darien estaba lejos – grito Serena para que su padre dejara a Darien en paz, Kenji al escuchar que su niña no estaba embarazada soltó a Darien

- Entonces ¿Cuál es la prisa por casarse? – preguntó

- Cof, cof, ya le dije que la amo y quiero pasar el resto de mis días con ella – respondió el pelinegro, y después de recuperar el aliento preguntó – Serena¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

- Claro que acepto, si quiero casarme contigo – respondió ella corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo fuertemente, después de un momento lo suelta y voltea a ver a su padre - Papá, yo amo a Darien, y también quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con él, se que seré muy feliz a su lado, pero también te quiero a ti y me daría mucho gusto que compartieras con nosotros nuestra alegría

- Acéptalo, querido creo que perdiste – dijo la Señora Tsukino viendo al señor Kenji

- Creo que solo hay una cosa que puedo hacer – dijo el Sr. Tsukino extendiendo su mano hacia Darien - Bienvenido a la familia Darien, espero que hagas muy feliz a mi hija – Darien estrecha su mano con su futuro suegro – Gracias Señor, le juro que haré muy feliz a Serena

- ¡FELICIDADES SERENA! – gritaron las chicas y se acercaron a felicitar a su amiga

- Pero como que a tu dedo le hace falta algo ¿no Darien? – dijo Mina que había notado que Darien aún no le entregaba el anillo a Serena

- ¡Ha! es cierto – se acerco a Serena y tomando su mano le coloca la sortija

La cena transcurre tranquilamente, llena de abrazos y felicitaciones, al terminar Darien se ofreció a llevar a las chicas a sus respectivas casas, ellas ya se encontraban en el auto de él esperándolo, mientras terminaba de despedirse de su novia o mejor dicho de su prometida.

- Darien, estas seguro de esto, es decir yo podría esperar, si tú deseas volver al extranjero – comento Serena, pensando que tal vez el quería regresar a el extranjero a terminar sus estudios

- Claro que si, estoy seguro, realmente estoy ansioso de pararme frente al altar con la Sra. Chiba, por eso mañana mismo comenzaremos con los preparativos, así que ahora descansa, y vendré por ti mañana

- Esta bien, descansa y sueña conmigo

- Jaja, claro que siempre sueño contigo – Dijo Darien acercándose a ella para darle un pequeño beso en los labios - Bueno me voy, nos vemos mañana

No cabe duda definitivamente me he dado cuenta que no quiero estar sin ti, estoy ansioso porque llegue el día en el que unamos nuestras vidas para siempre y poder caminar bajo las estrellas y la luna, justo como lo hago ahora, pero con la diferencia de que iré acompañado del amor de mi vida y no nos separaremos nunca – y con ese último pensamiento Darien subió a su auto para llevar a cada una de las chicas a sus respectivas casas

CONTINUARA…………………

* * *

Si llegaste hasta aquí muchas, muchas, muchas, muchisitsimas gracias, por haber dedicado un poco de tu tiempo a esta humilde historia, espero les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews, la canción del capitulo es la de Kilómetros de Sin Bandera. 

Este capítulo se lo dedicado a Saly-Luna, también quiero agradecerle a Dr. Facer, por decirme como reemplazar los capítulos muchas gracias.

_**- KAORU HIMURA - **_


	2. Desde que Vi

**Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.**

**LA ÚLTIMA BATALLA**

CAPITULO 2 DESDE QUE TE VI

* * *

Darien se despidió de la mujer que amaba, para tomar rumbo hacia su departamento, necesitaba descansar, después de aquel día tan pesado tenia que recuperar energías, aquella cena de navidad había llegado a su fin, pero no fue cualquier cena, ya que en esta el deseo de Serena, de que Darien regresara, se cumplió, y no solo eso sino que además recibió una proposición que es muy anhelada por cualquier mujer enamorada, así es recibió una propuesta de matrimonio, por fin su sueño de casarse con Darien era una realidad, muy pronto se proclamaría la Sra. Chiba, o al menos eso es lo que ellos esperaban…………………

Un nuevo día hacia su aparición en la ciudad de Tokio, aquel alboroto del día anterior había quedado atrás, y todo regresaba a la normalidad.

- Veamos que desayunare hoy – pensó para si mismo Darien – No tengo ganas de cocinar, mejor iré por Serena para invitarla a desayunar, después de todo quede de ir por ella para comenzar con los tramites de nuestra boda¡nuestra boda!, aun no lo puedo creer, pero ya estoy ansioso por que ese día llegue - con esa idea en su cabeza Darien salio de su departamento para abordar su auto e ir al encuentro con su amada

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Tsukino, exactamente en la habitación de cierta chica rubia, un ruido, mejor dicho una hermosa melodía comenzó a sonar, para así despertar a la dueña de dicha habitación 

- _Tatoe donna ni toku ni, Hanarete mo My Love, Kokoro wa ima hitotsu ni kagayakeru _– comenzó a sonar aquel radio reloj, ubicado en una mesita de noche al lado de su cama, que como cada mañana se encendía justo a la hora en que ella lo programaba

- 5 minutos mas - exclamo ella aun adormilada, mientras estiraba su mano para callar aquel molesto ruido.

- ¡Serena ya levántate! – grito su madre desde la cocina mientras servia una taza de café a su esposo

- ¡6 minutitos mas!, aun tengo mucho sueño – contesto Serena mientras se volvía a cubrir debajo de las sabanas de su cama

- Esa niña no cambia sigue siendo una dormilona – opino el padre de Serena

- Jajaja, tienes razón querido, pero no esta bien que siga siendo así, pronto se casara con Darien y creo que debería ser un poco mas responsable – dijo mamá Ikuko mientras tomaba asiento al lado del Sr. Kenji

- No creo que a Darien le moleste, si la quiere debe aceptarla con todo y sus defectos – dijo el Sr. Tskino mientras probaba su delicioso café

- De cualquier forma no le vendría mal un cambio – comento mamá Ikuko

- Buenos días mamá, papá – saludo el menor de la familia que acaba de despertar y de inmediato bajo a tomar su desayuno - ¿Están hablando de la torpe de Serena? - pregunto

- ¡Sammy!, no deberías llamar así a tu hermana – lo reprendió su madre

- Tu madre tiene razón hijo, debes respetarla – apoyo papá Kenji

- Pero ustedes mismos estaban hablando de ella hace un momento, o acaso creen que no los escuche – se defendió el joven, mientras sus padres se miraban con cierta duda

- ¿A que te refieres hijo? – preguntaron ambos

- Pues a que necesitaba un cambio – contesto Sammy

- Si, estábamos diciendo que necesita un cambio, pero no nos referíamos a que fuera torpe – respondió mamá Ikuko

- Por favor, todos sabemos lo que ella tiene que cambiar – contesto Sammy encogiéndose de hombros – Veamos es torpe, tonta, inmadura, impuntual, infantil, caprichosa – dijo el llevando la cuenta con sus dedos – Que mas, que mas……

- Basta Sammy, no digas esas cosas – reclamo su padre

- Además todo eso ya lo sabemos – opino su madre, ante la mirada atónita de su esposo e hijo, los cuales ante tal comentario no pudieron evitar comenzar a reír, entre las risas ninguno se había percatado que el integrante de la familia que hacia falta estaba en la puerta de la cocina y había escuchado parte de su platica, la cual no le había agradado mucho

- ¡OIGAN USTEDES, NO CREEN QUE ES MUY TEMPRANO PARA EMPEZAR A INSULTARME! – reclamo la rubia

- Vaya hablando del rey de roma, creo que también tendré que incluir inoportuna a la lista de defectos, jajaja

- ¡SAMMY ME LAS VAS A PAGAR! – grito Serena antes de comenzar a perseguir a su hermano alrededor de aquel comedor en el momentos antes se encontraban desayunando parte de la familia Tsukino

- ¡NIÑOS YA BASTA! – los reprendió su madre, pero ambos continuaron en su persecución ignorando la orden dada por ella, en ese momento el timbre de la puerta sonó anunciando la llegada de un visitante

- Ustedes continúen yo voy a ver quien es – dijo el Sr. Kenji, dirigiéndose a la entrada de la casa, al abrir la puerta se encontró con el que seria su futuro yerno

- Buenos días Sr. Tsukino – saludo amablemente el prometido de su hija – ¿Se encuentra Serena? - pregunto

- ¡Ah!, pero si eres Darien, claro que se encuentra, pero dime que haces aquí tan temprano, que no tienes nada que hacer

- Bueno si tengo varias cosas, pero me pareció mas importante invitar a Serena a desayunar – respondió Darien nervioso, mientras pensaba para si mismo – Creo que nunca le voy a caer bien

- Bueno, esta bien pasa, enseguida le avisare que estas aquí – respondió su futuro suegro mientras lo conducía a la sala para que tomara asiento, una vez hecho esto el Sr. Tsukino se dirigió al comedor donde se encontraba el resto de la familia, la cual aun continuaba en su pelea…

- ¡RETRACTATE DE LO QUE DIJISTE! – ordeno Serena a su hermano mientras lo sujetaba por el cuello y este gritaba para que ella le soltara pues lo estaba asfixiando

- ¡ESO NUNCA, ADEMÁS SABES QUE ES CIERTO!

- ¡BASTA, SERENA DEJA EN PAZ A TU HERMANO! – ordeno la madre de ambos

- Serena te buscan – hablo su padre una vez de regreso

- ¿Quién me busca? – pregunto ella soltando a su hermano

- Cof, cof – expreso su hermano una vez libre de su hermana, mientras pensaba para si mismo - Desde cuando se volvió tan fuerte esta tonta

- Pues quien mas, obvio Darien, te esta esperando en la sala –contesto el Sr. Tsukino a la pregunta de su hija

- ¡DARIEN! – pronuncio Serena con gran alegría y entusiasmo mientras partía con rumbo a su encuentro, pero justo en ese instante una voz la detiene

- Oye torpe

- ¿Ahora que quieres Sammy?, no tengo tiempo para seguir peleando – respondió

- Piensas ir a ver a Darien vestida así – dijo Sammy señalándola con el dedo índice, Serena se queda parada observándose, no se había dado cuenta que aun traía puesta su clásica pijama rosa

- Jajaja, no me había dado cuenta, me iré a cambiar por favor díganle a Darien que enseguida bajo – dijo mientras subía rápidamente aquellas escaleras que conducían al segundo piso, en el cual se encontraba su habitación, después de unos minutos regreso vestida con su clásico conjunto de una falda larga tableada que le llegaba hasta el tobillo acompañado de su blusa verde y una chamarra de mezclilla azul, inmediatamente se dirigió a la sala donde se encontraba su prometido.

- ¡Ya estoy aquí, disculpa la tardanza Darien! – dijo mientras entraba

En ese instante en que la rubia hacia su aparición, aquellos ojos azules de Darien, adquirían un brillo muy especial, un brillo que solamente puede tener una mirada llena de puro y verdadero amor

_Desde que te vi todo es tan distinto para mí_

_Porque tu corazón vivirá siempre en mí_

_Desde que te vi supe que eras solo para mí_

_Que mi vida eres tú y la quiero vivir junto a ti_

_Desde que te vi_

- No te preocupes Serena por ti yo esperaría toda la eternidad – dijo él provocando que ella se sonrojara – ¿Ya desayunaste? – pregunto

- ¿He¡Ah!, No aun no he desayunado

- ¿Bien en ese caso que te parece si desayunamos juntos?

- ¡Me encantaría!

- Bien vamos entonces

Ambos salieron de la casa de Serena y se dirigieron a un café cerca del centro de la ciudad de Tokio.

* * *

- Ah, estuvo delicioso – exclamó Serena, al momento que terminaba su delicioso desayuno 

- Bien creo que es hora de irnos – dijo Darien, levantándose de su asiento, no sin antes dejar unos cuantos yenes, como propina para la mesera

Al salir de aquel lugar la pareja se dirigió al parque para continuar disfrutando de la compañía del otro, al llegar tomaron asiento en una de las bancas cerca de un hermoso lago, mas exactamente en aquel lugar en el que tiempo atrás, después de derrotar a los aliens Alan y Ann, y una vez que Darien recupero sus recuerdos, por fin lograron disfrutar de una verdadera cita de pareja, por lo cual este lugar era uno de sus favoritos, ambos se encontraban en silencio cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos

- Soy inmensamente feliz por estar al lado de la persona que mas amo, jamás imagine que después de aquella tragedia en la cual perdí a mis padres, el destino me recompensaría enviándome un ángel, me arrepiento infinitamente por no haberme dado cuenta desde un principio, aun recuerdo la primera vez que la vi ¡que niña tan atolondrada!, fue lo primero que pensé cuando la conocí, y es que no es común conocer a una persona por medio de un examen de muy baja calificación y que para colmo te cae en la cabeza, como me divertía molestarla en cada momento que la encontraba, mi mejor amigo constantemente me preguntaba¿por qué la molestas si es obvio que te gusta?, a lo cual yo siempre lo juzgaba loco, pero con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta que no estaba del todo loco, sin querer y sin proponérmelo, al paso de los días el verla se fue convirtiendo en una necesidad, una necesidad que hasta el día de hoy sigue estando presente – era el pensamiento que ocupaba la mente de Darien

- Serena – hablo Darien mirándola y terminando con aquel silencio

- Dime – contesto ella

- La verdad es que te invite a salir por que quería, bueno tu sabes… – dijo Darien sonrojado y con cierto nerviosismo – Quería que comenzáramos con los preparativos para nuestra boda

- ¡Claro, me encantaría! – contesto Serena sumamente emocionada – Pero……

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto el joven

- No se como se prepara una boda, jajaja – hablo Serena sumamente apenada

- ¿Quieres decir, que no sabes cuales son los preparativos?, pero eso es algo que casi todo el mundo sabe y por lo general las chicas son las mas informadas en este tema – comento Darien

- Pues, tal vez la mayoría lo sepa, pero yo no además nunca me he casado como quieres que sepa que es lo que hay que hacer – reclamo la rubia

- Buen punto – opino Darien, - Que te parece si mejor comenzamos mañana, y podríamos compras revistas o pedir opinión a las chicas o a tus padres, que te parece

- Me parece perfecto, puedo hacerte una pregunta

- Claro

- ¿Tu crees que yo pueda ser capaz de ser una buena esposa? – pregunto Serena con la mirada hacia el suelo

- Porque me preguntas eso – dijo Darien colocando ambas manos sobre los hombros de Serena

- Bueno, de verdad estas seguro de que soy la mujer con la quieres pasar el resto de vida - dijo ella levantando la vista para mirarlo a los ojos

- Por supuesto que si – dijo Darien mirándola tiernamente a los ojos, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de ella con su mano – Escucha Serena, olvídate del pasado no tomes en cuenta la historia de la Princesa de la Luna que se enamoro del Príncipe de la Tierra, nosotros vivimos esta época, yo me enamore de Serena Tsukino, no dudes en ningún momento que yo te amo y estoy completamente seguro de querer pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti, y esto es algo que desde hace mucho tiempo se

- Puedo preguntar desde cuando – dijo Serena

- Digamos que lo supe:

_Desde que te vi todo es tan distinto para mí_

_Porque tu corazón vivirá siempre en mí_

_Desde que te vi supe que eras solo para mí_

_Que mi vida eres tú y la quiero vivir junto a ti_

_Desde que te vi_

- Muchas gracias Darien – le dijo Serena, rodeándolo con ambos brazos

- Y ahora por que me das las gracias – contesto Darien correspondiendo el abrazo

- Por haberme elegido, y estoy completamente segura que a tu lado seré muy feliz – después de decir esto los labios de ambos se unieron en un beso lleno de amor

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mientras tanto en otro lugar una mujer misteriosa, se encontraba contemplando la ciudad

- Tokio, este lugar no ha cambiado mucho – dijo ella mientras observaba detenidamente el lugar y a las personas que pasaban por ahí – Han pasado ya casi cuatro años, por fin estoy de regreso, él es mi presa, no te escaparas de mí………………

CONTINUARA………………………………

* * *

La canción de este capitulo es _DESDE QUE TE VI _cantada por Benjamín Rojas, y la del radio reloj de Serena es _YOU ARE JUST MY LOVE _de Sailor Moon, cantada por los actores que dieron su voz en japonés a Serena y Darien (Usagi y Mamoru). 

Quiero agradecerle a _DAIANAPOTTER, SALY-LUNA, JAZ021, YDIEL, ISABEL, ERIKA CHIBA, SATORICHIVA, CELIA CHIBA, SAKURITA SAOUMA, DR FACER/FABIAN CRUZ, SAILOR-DULCE, BULNATT, SHANMIYAMI, FREIYA, SAILOR SUPREME Y LOVEMAMORU _por sus reviews, a los que los leyeron y no dejaron review también se les agradece.

Ah!, y por último haciéndome un poco de publicidad¿te gusta Dragon Ball Z?, si es así te invito a leer mi fic "Goku¿Infiel?". Ahora si, Bye.

_** - KAORU HIMURA - **_


	3. Una nueva amenaza parte 1

**Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.**

**LA ULTIMA BATALLA**

CAPITULO 3

UNA NUEVA AMENZA PARTE I

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_Mientras tanto en otro lugar una mujer misteriosa, se encontraba contemplando la ciudad._

_- Tokio, este lugar no ha cambiado mucho – dijo ella mientras observaba detenidamente el lugar y a las personas que pasaban por ahí – Han pasado ya casi cuatro años, por fin estoy de regreso, él es mi presa, no te escaparas de mí………………_

* * *

Un nuevo día hacia su aparición en la ciudad de Tokio, los habitantes de dicha ciudad comenzaban con sus actividades diarias excepto los estudiantes, los cuales aún disfrutaban de los pocos días que les quedaban de sus vacaciones de invierno y las Sailor Scouts no se podían quedar atrás ellas también disfrutaban de sus merecidas vacaciones, pero justamente ese día todas se habían reunido en el templo de Rei, ya que el día anterior Serena las había llamado por el comunicador diciéndoles que necesitaba hablar con ellas urgentemente, y tal como se los pidió todas las chicas llegaron puntualmente a la cita, excepto la persona que convoco a dicha reunión, la cual siempre tenía la costumbre de llegar tarde y este día no había sido la excepción… 

- ¡No puedo creerlo! Convocas a una reunión y te atreves a llegar tarde que no tienes un poco de responsabilidad – reclamo Rei a Serena la cual acababa de llegar

- Lo siento, no era mi intención, es que ayer pase todo el día con Darien y perdí la noción del tiempo, incluso mi padre me regaño por lo mismo, jaja – se disculpo la rubia

- Oye Serena……… – Hablo Mina llamando la atención de ella - ¿Lo dices como excusa o solo estas presumiendo?

- ¡No yo nunca haría eso!, no estoy presumiendo ni nada por el estilo – se disculpo moviendo las palmas de sus manos de un lado a otro

- Mejor olvidemos eso – interrumpió Amy – Por cierto Serena para que nos mandaste llamar, que eso tan importante que nos tenias que decir acaso hay problemas nuevamente – dijo Ami con cierta preocupación

- ¡Ah! Es cierto, lo que pasa es que… – Todas las chicas la escuchaban atentamente – bueno lo que paso fue…… es que yo………

- ¡Habla de una vez¡Nunca cambiaras siempre serás una lenta si vas a decirnos algo hazlo de una vez! – gritó exasperada Rei

- Pero….. – Hablo Serena mientras pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a asomarse por sus ojos – No tienes porque gritarme Rei, siempre eres muy mala conmigo buaaaaaaa

- No es para tanto Serena, mejor dinos que es lo que sucede – interrumpió Lita mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de su amiga

- Lita tu siempre me apoyas, sabia que podía contar contigo – le dijo Serena a Lita con sus manos entrelazadas a la altura de su pecho – Bien lo que sucede es que yo les quería pedirles ayuda por que……. bueno……… es que como ustedes saben Darien y yo nos vamos a casar y pues…… no sabemos como organizar una boda, jajaja – continuo Serena apoyando una mano detrás de su cabeza ante la mirada atónita de las chicas

- ¡¿Solo era eso?! – gritaron todas

- Si, jajaja, bueno es que ayer Darien fue por mi a mi casa y quería que empezáramos a organizar nuestra boda, pero ninguno de los dos sabíamos por donde empezar y como ustedes son mis amigas pues yo quería pedirles ayuda – dijo Serena mirándolas y como buenas amigas las chicas no tuvieron mas opción que aceptar

- Bueno, supongo que esto es mejor, por un momento pensé que un nuevo enemigo había aparecido – dijo Rei sentándose en su cama

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo Rei, la verdad es que tengo muchos deseos de casarme con Darien y no quisiera que por culpa de algún nuevo villano, tenga que posponer mi boda – comento Serena y su semblante cambio a uno serio y triste, ante aquella posibilidad

- No te preocupes Serena, si un nuevo villano llega a aparecer, recuerda que tienes de tu lado a las poderosas Sailor Scouts que luchan por el amor y la justicia – dijo Mina poniéndose de pie y haciendo una señal de triunfo, para animar a su amiga

- Así es Serena, no te preocupes cuentas con nosotros – apoyo Ami

- Además creo que un evento como este, amerita una gran fiesta, te lo mereces después de tantas peleas, creo que ya es justo que pienses en ti y en tu futuro con el hombre que amas – hablo también Rei dando su apoyo a su amiga

- Muchas gracias chicas, son la mejores – agradeció Serena a sus amigas por el apoyo que le brindaban, no cabía duda que ella siempre podía contar con el apoyo de sus amigas – Pero también es justo que ustedes piensen en su futuro, yo en verdad deseo que sean muy felices

- Tienes razón – dijo Mina cruzándose de brazos – Ahora si la diosa del amor Mina Aino, se conseguirá un novio

- ¿Un novio?, no es mala idea yo también conseguiré uno – comento Ami a lo cual las demás voltearon a verla – Bueno yo solo decía – agrego sonrojada

Todas las chicas comenzaron a reir por la actitud de su amiga, ninguna se imaginaba que la mas seria del grupo también compartía el deseo de la extrovertida Mina, lo cual solo provoco que el sonrojo de Ami aumentara

- No te apenes Ami, no tiene nada de malo que quieras tener un novio, no sería mala idea, yo también quisiera uno – cometo Lita

- Oigan creo que nos estamos saliendo del tema – dijo Rei

- Es cierto – hablo Lita – Oye Serena¿Ya tienen la fecha para la boda? – le pregunto a su amiga

- No, aún no, se nos a pasado hablar de eso, jajaja – respondió Serena

- No puedo creerlo, ya quieres planear la boda y aún ni siquiera tienes la fecha – la regaño Rei

- Supongo que será después de la graduación – dijo Ami, como siempre preocupada por los estudios de su amiga

- Claro que si, además mi padre también nos lo pidió ayer cuando Darien me llevo a mi casa…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _FLASH BACK - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
_

Después de su cita, en la cual se suponía que comenzarían a preparar los tramites para su boda, Darien decidió acompañar a Serena a su casa, debido a que la noche hacia ya tiempo que había llegado, y sería peligroso para una chica andar a esas horas en la calle, una vez que llegaron Darien estaciono su auto y bajo para abrir la puerta a su novia y ayudarla a bajar

- Me divertí mucho Darien, muchas gracias por traerme hasta mi casa – dijo Serena mientras bajaba del auto

- No fue nada, además que clase de novio seria si no la traigo sana y salva hasta la puerta de su casa My Lady – dijo Darien jugando y haciendo una reverencia – Además yo también me divertí mucho, realmente te extrañaba – continuo levantándose y dedicándole una mirada tierna y Serena se lanzo a los brazos de él, le encanta tenerlo de nuevo después de tanto tiempo, y si fuera por ella no lo soltaría nunca, ambos continuaban abrazados y de vez en cuando unían sus labios con besos pequeños y fugaces, mientras dentro de la casa el padre de ella se encontraba observando desde la ventana como su "pequeña", estaba en brazos de según él un "señor", tan concentrado estaba en observarlos, que no se dio cuenta que su esposa estaba parada justo detrás de él

- ¡Kenji Tsukino!

- ¡Ahhhh!, mujer me asustaste – dijo el apartando su vista de la ventana y viendo a su esposa

- ¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo? – pregunto cruzada de brazos

- Shhhh, cállate nos van a escuchar

- Deja de espiar a tu hija, ella ya esta grandecita como para que la estés vigilando, y además por si te olvida ellos ya están comprometidos, entiendes c-o-m-p-r-o-m-e-t-i-d-o-s

- Y-a l-o s-e – dijo imitando el tono que uso su mujer – pero no me gusta que la traiga tan noche a la casa – continuo, justo en ese momento la puerta de la casa se abrió y ambos fueron a recibir a su hija la cual aún no dejaba ir a su novio

- Ejem – dijo el Sr. Tsukino interrumpiendo el beso que los enamorados se estaban dando, los cuales de inmediato se separaron muy sonrojados

- Señor yo lo siento, solo nos estábamos despidiendo – Darien se disculpo sumamente apenado

- No te preocupes Darien, al contrario te agradezco por traer a Serena a casa – hablo sonriente Mamá Ikuko

- No fue nada Señora, es lo menos que podía hacer

- Y bien¿Cómo van sus preparativos para la boda? – pregunto la Señora Tsukino

- Bueno… no hemos avanzado mucho que digamos, jajajaja – contesto Serena

- Apropósito hablando de la boda… – hablo el Señor Kenji llamando la atención de los demás – Darien quisiera pedirte de favor que esta sea después de la graduación de Serena, si no… me opondré totalmente a esta boda – dijo con un semblante frío

- Claro que si Señor, de hecho aún no fijamos la fecha pero estoy de acuerdo con usted

- Muy bien me alegra ver que eres un muchacho responsable – dijo feliz el padre de Serena

- Gracias, bueno me tengo que ir ya es muy tarde, Serena nos vemos mañana – se acerco a ella para darle un beso en los labios, pero al recordar que sus futuros suegros estaban presentes, decidió dárselo en la mejilla para no poner mas tensa la situación – después de eso se dirigió a su auto y se fue del lugar, la familia Tsukino entro a su casa y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para dormir.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _FIN FLASH BACK _- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Y eso fue lo que paso – dijo Serena después de contarles lo que había pasado en su casa la noche anterior provocando que las demás comenzaran a reír

- Jajaja, tu padre nunca cambiara – dijo Lita

- ¿Y no iras a la Universidad? – pregunto Ami, cambiando de tema

- Bueno eso aún no lo he pensado, y ustedes chicas ¿irán a la Universidad?

- Jajaja, no creo que logremos pasar los exámenes de admisión – respondieron al mismo tiempo Lita y Mina apenadas

- Si ese es el caso, yo puedo ayudarlas a estudiar igual como lo hicimos para el examen de admisión a la preparatoria – les dijo Ami

- Es una buena idea¿Qué dices Serena? – pregunto Mina

- Mmmmm, esta bien me encantaría, además a Darien le daría mucho gusto si entro a la Universidad – dijo Serena

- Pero mientras vamos a disfrutar nuestra última semana de vacaciones, que les parece si vamos a ver los vestidos de novia a las tiendas, y aprovechando también nosotras nos probamos vestidos¡Será muy divertido! – dijo Mina poniéndose de pie

- ¿No estarás hablando en serio? – pregunto Rei

- Nosotras no vamos a casarnos¿Por qué habríamos de probarnos los vestidos de novia? – opino Lita

- Claro que hablo en serio, será muy emocionante que también nosotras nos probemos vestidos de novia, además la empleada de la tienda como va a saber si nos vamos a casar o no, así que chicas vamos de una vez – Mina salio de la habitación dejando a las chicas muy confundidas

- ¿Estará hablando en serio? – pregunto Ami viendo a las demás

- Yo creo que solo estaba bromeando – opino Rei

- ¡OIGAN QUE ESTAN ESPERANDO¡DENSE PRISA! – grito Mina desde afuera

- Como sea vamos de una vez – dijo Serena y en seguida salio de la habitación seguida por el resto de las chicas para alcanzar a su amiga rubia

* * *

En otro lugar una mujer alta de aproximadamente unos 23 años, cabello castaño claro un poco debajo de los hombros, mirada fría de ojos oscuros, vestía un vestido negro sin mangas, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas acompañado de una chaqueta anaranjada, para cubrirse un poco del frío, se encontraba visitando un departamento, ya que recién había regresado a Japón y necesitaba donde quedarse 

- Supongo que este departamento esta bien – dijo ella mientras recorría y observaba el pequeño departamento el cual constaba de 2 habitaciones, una estancia, la cocina, el comedor y además contaba con un balcón con hermosa vista hacia la ciudad

- Muy buena elección Señorita no se arrepentirá de haber escogido este edificio para vivir, nuestros departamentos son los mejores que hay en todo Japón, si gusta venir conmigo para firmar unos papeles y entregarle la llave – le dijo el encargado del edificio el cual era un Señor de aproximadamente unos 60 años

- Muy bien vamos – dijo ella – En cuanto me instale comenzare con mi búsqueda no puedo perder más tiempo – pensaba mientras salía del departamento junto con el anciano para realizar los tramites, al salir del lugar la puerta del departamento vecino se abrió y de él salio cierto chico pelinegro

- Buenos días Darien – saludo el encargado del edificio

- Buenos días Sr Mikan – respondió amablemente el joven

- K-u-r-u-m-a, cuantas veces te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre muchacho, si me llamas por mi apellido me haces sentir más viejo, jajaja – dijo sonriente el anciano

- Lo siento señor Mi… pendón Kuruma

- Así esta mejor¡ah!, que modales los míos déjame presentarte a tu nueva vecina ella es la Señorita Amano Umiko y a partir de hoy ocupara el departamento que se encuentra frente al tuyo – dijo el Señor Kuruma señalando a la chica que se encontraba a un lado de él

- Mucho gusto joven – saludo ella extendiendo su mano a Darien para saludarlo

- El gusto es mío, soy Darien Chiba – contesto el pelinegro aceptando la mano de ella

- Espero que nos llevemos, bien joven Chiba – dijo Umiko sonriéndole a Darien

- Puede llamarme Darien – dijo él aún sosteniendo la mano de ella

- Y tu puedes llamarme Umiko, bueno me tengo que ir, quiero terminar con esto para ocupar el departamento de una buena vez – dijo dirigiéndose al encargado de los departamentos y soltando la mano de Darien

- Si es cierto, sígame Señorita es por aquí - dijo el anciano Kuruma comenzando a caminar seguido por ella

- Esta bien, fue un placer conocerlo joven Chiba supongo que nos estaremos viendo muy seguido…… Endimión – dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa y comenzó a caminar para alcanzar a el Señor Mikan dejando a un Darien bastante sorprendido incapaz de poder decir algo ante aquellas palabras¿Cómo es que ella sabia su identidad secreta¿Quién era aquella misteriosa mujer? eran las peguntas que se hacia él, sin poder hallar respuesta

- ¡No puede ser acaso será¿Pero que hace ella aquí¿desde cuando y porque regreso? – se preguntaba Darien mientras observaba como poco a poco Umiko desaparecía de su vista - No se porque presiento que habrá problemas, creo que lo mejor será no decirle nada de esto a Serena, al menos hasta averiguar que es lo que pretende – con este último pensamiento Darien salio del edificio rumbo al Templo Hikawa, ya que había quedado de verse ahí con Serena, justamente al llegar al ultimo escalón del templo se encontró con ella y las chicas que al parecer iban de salida

- ¡Ah¡Darien! – expreso la rubia al verlo llegar y corrió rápidamente hacia él para abrazarlo fuertemente - ¡Me alegra que estés aquí¿Darien? – levanto la vista hacia él y noto como al parecer la mente de su novio se encontraba en otro lado - ¿Darien¿Ocurre algo? – pregunto llamando su atención

- No…, no es nada no te preocupes, por cierto¿Iban de salida?

- Así es, futuro esposo de nuestra amiga Serena – dijo Mina provocando que Darien se sonrojara por el comentario y acercándose a ellos para separar a Serena de él – Pero, no puedes acompañarnos

- ¿Qué¿Pero por qué? – contesto Darien tristemente

- Simple, porque vamos a ir a ver los vestidos de novia, para que Serena vaya escogiendo el suyo – hablo Rei

- Pero yo quiero que mi Darien me acompañe – dijo Serena y Darien la miro con gran felicidad

- Calmados tortolito, Darien no puede ir porque el novio no puede ver el vestido de la novia y punto – dijo Lita – Así que vamos de una buena vez – las cuatro chicas separaron a Serena de Darien y comenzaron a llevársela más a fuerzas que de ganas

- Esperen, quiero despedirme de Darien – todas se detuvieron para que Serena pudiera despedirse correctamente de su novio – Lo siento, prometo que te recompensaré – dijo Serena una vez que se encontraba cerca de él

- Esta bien no te preocupes – Darien acerco su rostro al de ella para darle un fugaz beso en los labios - Pero no se te olvide recompensarme – susurro a su oído

- Claro que no – respondió Serena ligeramente sonrojada, separándose de él para alejarse del lugar con las chicas

* * *

Mientras tanto en el sótano, de lo que aparentemente será un nuevo negocio por inaugurarse, un grupo de siete personas, entre ellas cuatro mujeres y tres hombres, todos cubiertos por capaz, se encuentran escuchando atentamente al que aparentemente es su líder, un hombre de cabello corto color rojo, con unos cuantos mechones cubriéndole parte de su ojo izquierdo, ojos oscuros y fríos, y de piel blanca como la leche… 

- ¡ERIDE! – grito aquel hombre

- ¡Si! – dijo una mujer de cabello largo recogido por una cinta, con unos mechones en el rostro, color azul marino y de ojos verdes, dando un paso delante de sus demás compañeros

- ¡ERES UNA INCOMPETENTE¡SOLO HAS ESTADO PERDIDO EL TIEMPO! – grito sumamente enojado

- Perdón, Señor Apolo, le juro que en esta ocasión no fallare – respondió Eride inclinándose ante su amo, mientras el resto de sus compañeros la veían con burla

- Eso espero, esta es tu última oportunidad, solo desperdiciaste el poder de Beryl, Neheremia, y Galaxia, más te vale que en esta ocasión no me falles

- Lo siento Señor, no pensé que esas tres fueran tan débiles, le juro que en esta ocasión, acabaremos con las Sailor Scouts, y así usted será el único amo y señor de toda la galaxia

- ¿Y cuál es tu plan? – pegunto tomado asiento

- Mi espía ya debe de estar moviéndose, espero que pronto me traiga información, pero también había pensado en robarles a los humanos su energía, ellas siempre aparecen cuando ellos están en peligro

- Jum, no es mala idea, además les servirá como entrenamiento, hasta que llegue la batalla decisiva, pero más les vale dejar viva a la Princesa de la Luna y al Príncipe de la Tierra de ellos me encargare yo personalmente – dijo levantándose de su asiento comenzando a alejarse del lugar, antes de salir por completo se detuvo para agregar – Eride, hazte cargo, no vuelvas a decepcionarme – con este último comentario se alejo del lugar

- Si amo¡IRUKA! – grito una vez que su amo se fue

- Dígame Señora Eride – hablo un hombre de cabello suelto, plateado largo hasta la cintura, con copete en la frente sin tapar sus ojos, los cuales eran de color amarillo, acercándose a ella y haciendo a un lado la capa que hasta hace un momento lo cubría totalmente, dejando ver su vestimenta la cual consistía en un pantalón de color blanco, con una camisa de tela ligera del mismo color, le llegaba debajo de la cintura y descubría sus brazos, y una cinta de la misma tela adornaba su estrecha cintura

- Tú serás el primero en atacar la ciudad, cuento contigo

- Si, puede confiar en mí – diciendo esto último se desvaneció dispuesto a cumplir con la orden recibida, dejando al resto del grupo

Una vez que todas se encontraban en el centro de la ciudad de Tokio, comenzaron a observar las tiendas, para después decidir a cual irían primero

- ¿Que les parece esa? – dijo Lita señalando un local que se encontraba justo en frente de ellas, en el cuál se tenían varios modelos de vestidos en los mostradores

- No es mala idea – opino Serena

- ¡Hola preciosa! – hablo un misteriosa voz, provocando que las miradas de las Sailor observaran a su alrededor para buscar de quien era aquella voz y se llevaron una gran sorpresa al descubrir de quien era

- ¡HARUKA, MICHIRU! – exclamo la rubia al encontrar a la dueña de dicha voz y a su acompañante

- Hola – saludo Michiru

- Y… ¿Qué hacen cinco chicas hermosas, vagando solas por la calle? – pregunto Haruka, provocando que el grupo de chicas se sonrojaran por el comentario

- Lo que sucede es que vamos a ir a ver los vestidos de novia – dijo Mina

- ¿Los vestidos de novia? – pregunto Michiru sorprendida

- Y eso porque¿acaso ya se van a casar? – dijo Haruka

- No, pero Serena si – respondió Lita, provocando gran sorpresa en Haruka y Michiru las cuales veían asombradas a su princesa

- ¿Es cierto eso? – pegunto Haruka

- Jeje, si así es – respondió la rubia sonrojada

- ¡Vaya¡Felicidades! – dijo Michiru muy emocionada

- Y acaso no pensabas invitarnos cabeza de bombom – reclamo Haruka

- Claro que si, pero aún no hemos fijado la fecha, jajaja – contesto Serena

Pero su plática fue interrumpida por un grito que se escucho no muy lejos de ahí…

- ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto Ami

- No lo se, será mejor ir a investigar – dijo Rei y enseguida todas corrieron rumbo al lugar de donde provenía el grito que había escuchado al llegar encontraron a un sujeto el cuál estaba atacando a la gente que se encontraba pasando por ahí robándoles su energía, sin llegar a matarlos

- ¡NO PUEDE SER! – dijo Mina al llegar y observar aquel escenario

- ¡NO ES MOMENTO PARA ASOMBRARSE¡TRANSFORMENSE! – grito Haruka a lo cual todas obedecieron y se transformaron para hacer frente al enemigo

- ¡ALTO AHÍ! – ordeno Sailor Moon

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto el villano

- Somos las Sailor Scouts, que luchan por el amor y la justicia y te castigaremos en el nombre de la Luna

- Vaya, vaya, así que ustedes son las famosas Sailor Scouts, permítanme presentarme mi nombre es Iruka y soy el encargado de acabar con ustedes – dijo preparándose para lanzar un ataque, sin percatarse de que eran observados por una misteriosa mujer, que se encontraba parada en la rama de un árbol, viendo atentamente la escena

- Vaya así que finalmente, han comenzado a actuar…

CONTINUARA………………

* * *

Perdón por la espera, no era mi intención tardar tanto pero compréndanme, pensar nombres e imaginarse a los personajes lleva su tiempo, además de que el otro fic que estoy escribiendo también necesita atención, pero en fin, tratare de actualizar mas rápido

Este capítulo se lo dedico a ERIKA CHIBA, muchas gracias por tu ayuda y a LOVEMAMORU, me sentí muy mal contigo por haberte dejado en el msn pero deveritas me tenia que ir, espero que otro día platiquemos con mas calma.

_SAILOR SUPREME, BULNATT, YDIEL, FREIYA, CELIA CHIBA, __SERYCHIBA: _aquí tienes la actualización espero que el capítulo te haya gustado_, SERENA KAMIYA, JAZ021, LOVEMAMORU, PINKY_: muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra te agradara_, USAKO SUYI, SAKURITA SOUMA, SALY-LUNA_ y todos los que leen este fic muchas gracias por sus reviews y por leer.

_¡ADIOSIN!_

_**KAORU HIMURA **_


	4. Una nueva amenaza parte 2

**SAILOR MOON y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, excepto los que me invente para este fic.  
**

**LA ÚLTIMA BATALLA**

CAPITULO 4

UNA NUEVA AMENZA PARTE II

* * *

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_- Vaya, vaya, así que ustedes son las famosas Sailor Scouts, permítanme presentarme mi nombre es Iruka y soy el encargado de acabar con ustedes – dijo preparándose para lanzar un ataque, sin percatarse de que eran observados por una misteriosa mujer, que se encontraba parada en la rama de un árbol, viendo atentamente la escena _

_- Vaya así que finalmente, han comenzado a actuar…_

* * *

- Tu acabar con nosotras, por favor no me hagas reír – exclamó Sailor Uranus mofándose, dando un paso delante de sus compañeras, y lista para contra arrestar el ataque de su enemigo con su espada de Urano 

- Claro que no es mi intención hacerte reír, mi querida guerrera del planeta Uranus, tu fuerza no se compara en lo más mínimo con la mía y ahora mismo te lo demostrare

- Solo sabes hablar, si va a atacar hazlo de una buena vez – dijo Uranus

- Muy bien tu lo pediste – Iruka levanto su mano formando una pequeña esfera de energía, la cuál lanzo contra Uranus, ella puso su espada delante deteniendo aquel ataque

- ¿Es todo lo que sabes hacer? – dijo Uranus aún deteniendo el ataque de su enemigo

- No deberías ser tan confiada – contestó Iruka sonriendo maliciosamente, y con su mano derecha lanzo una ráfaga de viento, lo que provoco que la esfera aumentara de tamaño, haciéndola imposible de detener golpeando el cuerpo de Uranus y lanzándola contra el piso

- ¡SAILOR URANUS! – gritarón sus demás compañeras corriendo directamente hacia ella, al llegar Sailor Neptune ayudo a Uranus a levantarse

- Y bien, creo que se hacer mas que solo hablar – dijo Iruka sonriendo - ¿Qué van a hacer ahora? – preguntó cruzando sus brazos

- Maldición – exclamó Uranus apoyándose en el hombro de Sailor Neptune

- No te olvides de nosotras – dijo Sailor Mars dirigiéndose a Iruka

- ¡NOSOTRAS TAMBIÉN PELEAREMOS! – grito Sailor Júpiter corriendo hacia su enemigo, al llegar a el se dispuso a atacarlo con un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero para asombro de ella sus golpes eran esquivados sin dificultad alguna por Iruka

- Jajaja¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? – dijo su enemigo golpeando fuertemente en el estomago a Sailor Júpiter y lanzándola a los pies de sus amigas – Y bien… ¿Quién será la siguiente? – preguntó Iruka levantando nuevamente su mano para formar otra esfera de energía, pero antes de que pudiera arrojarla, una rosa roja dio justo en la esfera para desintegrarla, en ese instante Iruka giro su vista detrás de él para buscar al recién llegado, al voltear se encontró a un hombre con smoking negro…

- No es de caballeros golpear a una dama – dijo Tuxedo Mask a Iruka el cual lo veía fijamente

- Jum, y acaso crees que eso me importa, no me interesa si son mujeres o niños yo acabaré con todo aquel que se interponga en nuestros planes - contestó Iruka molesto por la interrupción

- ¿Nuestros planes¿Qué es lo que están buscando? – preguntó Sailor Moon

- El Señor Apolo será el único gobernante de todo el universo, y ustedes Princesa de la Luna y Príncipe de la Tierra – diciendo esto último se inclino ante ellos haciendo una reverencia - Pagarán por lo que nos hicieron, si no quieren que los mate en este mismo momento…, entréguenme el Crista de Plata y el Dorado y talvez los deje vivir un poco más – continuó levantándose y extendiendo sus manos para esperar a que le entregaran lo que pedía

- ¿El Cristal Dorado? – preguntaron todas, no entendiendo a que se refería

- No se hagan las inocentes conmigo, se muy bien que tú lo tienes – dijo dirigiéndose a Tuxedo Mask

- No se de que me estas hablando y aunque tuviera ese cristal nunca se lo entregaría a un ser tan malvado como tú – contesto Tuxedo Mask

- Bien veo que tendré que quitártelo por la fuerza – Iruka reunió nuevamente energía para lanzarla directamente a Tuxedo Mask

- ¡Ten cuidado Tuxedo Mask! – gritó Sailor Moon al ver el ataque que su enemigo había lanzado directamente a su novio

Pero de repente una fuerte ráfaga de agua detuvo el ataque desviándolo hacia el cielo y explotando sin dañar a nadie, todos buscaron de donde había provenido esa corriente y encontraron a una mujer parada en la rama de un árbol, la cual traía puesto un conjunto en color azul oscuro, que constaba de un top y short cortos, también calzaba unas botas que le llegan arriba de la rodilla, sus ojos eran cubiertos por un antifaz, como el que usaba Tuxedo Mask, y una capa de color negro que empezaba desde sus hombros hasta sus tobillos, todos la veían sorprendidos ya que había sido capaz de desviar el ataque que hasta hace un momento Sailor Uranus no había sido capaz de detener

- ¿Quién demonios eres tu? – preguntó molesto Iruka a la recién llegada

- Jum, no tengo porque decir mi nombre a un sujeto como tu – contestó ella con una pequeña sonrisa al bajar del árbol en el cual había estado observando toda la escena

- Esta bien, de cualquier forma te enviare al otro mundo – Iruka estaba dispuesto a continuar con sus ataques pero de repente una misteriosa voz lo interrumpió

- ¡IRUKA REGRESA INMEDIATAMENTE! – ordenó aquella voz que Iraka reconoció de inmediato

- Señora Eride, pero estoy a punto de eliminarlos a todos – protestó Iruka

- ¡ACASO PIENSAS DESOBEDECER MIS ORDENES! – gritó Eride ante la protesta de Iruka

- ¡NO SEÑORA, PERO…!

- ¡REGRESA!

- Esta bien, por hoy dejaremos nuestra pelea pendiente, adiós – una vez dicho esto Iruka desapareció del lugar

- Vaya solo es un cobarde – exclamó la misteriosa mujer y comenzó a alejarse del lugar, pero una voz la detuvo

- Espera – dijo Tuxedo Mask, ella se detuvo sin dirigirles la mirada – ¿Quién eres tú?

- Pero que mala memoria tienes, solo han pasado 4 años y ya no me recuerdas

- ¿Acaso tú eres la guerrera de los elementos Mizu?

- ¡Bingo!, por fin lo recordaste, si soy yo – contestó, las Sailor Scouts la observaban sorprendidas, preguntándose como es que Tuxedo Mask la conocía, hasta que Sailor Moon decidió hablar

- Muchas gracias por habernos ayudado – al decir esto la Guerrera Mizu se giro para observar a Sailor Moon

- No fue nada, después de todo tus Sailor Scouts son unas debiluchas – dijo observando a las guardianas de Sailor Moon provocando el enfado de Sailor Uranus – Además… no lo hice por ustedes lo hice por él – dirigiéndose a Txedo Mask

- ¡QUE FUE LO QUE DIJISTE! – reclamo una Sailor Uranus ofendida por haberlas llamado debiluchas

- ¿Acaso eres sorda? – dijo con burla Guerrera Mizu

- Me las vas a pagar – Uranus se lanzo sobre ella dispuesta a golpearla con su puño pero debido a lo débil que estaba la guerrera Mizu solo se hizo a un lado y Uranus callo al suelo

- Lo ves ni siquiera puedes ponerte en pie y piensas atacarme¡ESCUCHEN SAILORS SCOUTS ESTE ENEMEGO ES MAS PODEROSO QUE CUALQUIER OTRO AL QUE SE HAYAN ENFRENTADO, LES ACONSEJO QUE NO SE ENTROMETAN! – ordenó Mizu

- ¡¿QUE NO NOS ENTROMETAMOS?!, por si no pusiste atención ese sujeto quiere acabar con Sailor Moon y eso no lo podemos permitir – dijo Sailor Mars enfadada

- Ya veo, es normal que ustedes quieran proteger a su princesa pero no creo que sus poderes les sirvan en esta ocasión, bueno ya fue mucha palabrería, me voy - diciendo esto último se marcho, siendo observada por Tuxedo Mask

- Ya me las pagara – dijo Uranus que ya se había levantado

- ¿Darien? – habló Sailor Moon a Tuxedo Mask sacándolo de sus pensamientos

- Si, dime – dijo Tuxedo Mask dejando de observar el camino por el cual Mizu se había ido y observando a Sailor Moon

- ¿Tú la conoces? – preguntó

- No… bueno… la había visto hace tiempo, pero no se cuales sean sus intenciones – respondió

- Serena lamento interrumpir – dijo Mercury acercándose a la pareja – pero creo que debemos ayudar a estas personas antes de que más gente se de cuenta

- Tienes razón, usaré mi cetro para devolverles su energía – una vez dicho esto Sailor Moon uso su Dulce Luz de Estrella de las Sailor Scouts, y todos los afectados recuperaron sus energías algo desorientados por no saber que había ocurrido, sin darle mayor importancia cada uno de los humanos decidió emprender su camino, una vez hecho eso todas las Sailors y Tuxedo volvieron a su forma normal abandonando su transformación

- Lo mejor será que también nosotros nos vayamos – dijo Michiru

- Cualquier cosas que averigüen sobre el enemigo dígannosla de inmediato – dijo Haruka

- Esta bien, pero ustedes si averiguan algo también háganoslo saber – agregó Mina

- Claro, nos vemos luego - y con este último comentario Haruka y Michiru se alejaron del lugar

- Lo mejor será irnos de aquí – dijo Ami

- Un momento, que no se supone que íbamos a ir a las tiendas de vestidos de novia – interrumpió Mina

- Mina no creo que este sea un buen momento – dijo Rei ante el comentario inoportuno de su amiga

- ¡Ah!, es cierto Serena porque no van a las tiendas a ver los vestidos – dijo Darien que había alcanzado a escuchar el comentario, además pensó que sería una buena distracción para Serena, ya que no deseaba que se preocupara por este nuevo enemigo –Tengo algunas cosas que hacer y además el novio no puede ver el vestido¿lo recuerdas? – continúo guiñándole el ojo

- Tienes razón – dijo Serena tratando de sonreír

- Bien nos veremos más tarde – hablo Darien acercándose para unir sus labios a los de ella en un fugaz beso, una vez que separo sus labios de los de ella se alejo del lugar dejando al grupo de cinco amigas solas

- ¡Arriba esos ánimos Serena! – exclamó Mina para animar a su amiga la cual se veía preocupada por lo que acababa de ocurrir hace un momento

- Gracias Mina, pero no creo que sea un buen momento para ir a ver los vestidos

- De eso nada, Señorita nos pediste ayuda para tu boda y ahora no te vas a echar para atrás, así tengamos que llevarte arrastrando – dijo Mina jalando a su amiga

- Mina no es necesario que me lleves jalando yo puedo caminar sola – dijo Serena y Mina la soltó – Pero en serio no tengo ánimos para ir, además no se si esta boda se lleve a cabo – dijo Serena con la mirada hacia el piso

- Ya vas a empezar de cobarde otra vez – interrumpió Rei y Serena levanto la mirada para observarla

- Serena no te desanimes, nosotras no permitiremos que nada ni nadie interrumpa tu boda – apoyo Lita

- Pero…

- Nada de pero¿Serena acaso no es tu deseo casarte con Darien? – pregunto Mina

- Claro que sí, pero… es que… aún no sabemos cuales son los planes de este nuevo enemigo y no creo que sea el mejor momento para planear una boda

- ¿Y cuando será el mejor momento? – pregunto Rei

- Serena toma en cuenta que no eres la única que desea esta boda, una boda es de dos personas que se aman y te estas olvidando de esa otra persona – comento Ami

- ¡DARIEN! – exclamó Serena recordando quien era esa otra persona

- Así es, el también desea esta boda, tanto o mas que tú, recuerda que interrumpió una importante beca solo por regresar a tu lado y tu quieres cancelar el evento mediante el cual unirán sus vidas – explico Ami

- Tienen razón, gracias chicas¡Bien vayamos a ver de una vez esos vestidos! – dijo sonriente Serena recuperando el animo gracias al apoyo de sus amigas, las cuales la observaron felices

* * *

- Señora Eride¿Porque me pidió que regresara? – reclamo Iruka una vez de regreso a su escondite 

- Fue una orden del Señor Apolo, además pensabas eliminar a La Princesa de Luna y al Príncipe de la Tierra y te recuerdo que el Señor Apolo se hará cargo de ellos – contestó

- Pero…

- Qué pasa Iruka¿Acaso piensas desobedecer a la Señora? – dijo la voz de una mujer de cabello corto en color negro, sus ojos eran de color azul oscuro y un poco rasgados, su cuerpo estaba totalmente cubierto por una capa, dejando ver solamente su cabeza

- ¡NO TE METAS EN LO QUE NO TE IMPORTA TANUKI! – reclamó él a la recién llegada

- ¡BASTA, LOS DOS!, Iruka no vuelvas a desobedecerme

- Si, Señora Eride – dijo haciendo una reverencia

- Ahora lárgate, que tengo asunto que atender con Tanuki – ordenó Eride

Iruka salio dejando solas a las dos mujeres, al pasar al lado de Tanuki le dirigió una mirada de enojo, como advertencia de que esto no se quedaría así

- Y bien Tanuki, espero que me traigas buenas noticias – dijo Eride tomando asiento

- Claro que si Señora – contesto haciendo una reverencia

- Y bien… ¿Cómo haremos para despertar nuestra arma secreta? – preguntó

- Bueno, creo que robar la energía de los humanos sería la mejor forma, su energía vital es muy poderosa – contestó levantado su vista hacia Eride

- Entiendo, suena lógico después de todo es el mismo método que uso Beryl, simple pero efectivo, muy bien que así sea, hazte cargo de informar a Iruka para que comience con esa tarea

- Si Señora, pero… ¿No sería mejor escuchar la opinión del Señor Apolo? – pregunto Tanuki

- ¡ACASO TE ATREVEZ A CUESTIONAR MIS ORDENES! – gritó Eride levantándose bruscamente de su asiento y lanzándole una mirada furiosa a Tanuki por su atrevimiento

- No, lo siento – se disculpó

- Que no se te olvide que mis órdenes son tan importantes como las de nuestro Señor, ahora hazme el favor de retirarte – ordenó Eride volviendo a su asiento

- Si – diciendo esto último Tanuki salio del lugar

- Muy bien ya estamos solas, deja de esconderte y da la cara de una buena vez – dijo Eride después de que Tanuki se fue

- Lo siento, Señora pero no deseo ser vista por sus sirvientes – dijo sonriente una misteriosa mujer saliendo detrás de un pilar que se encontraba en el lugar

- ¡SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE INTERRUMPISTE A IRUKA! – reclamo – O… ¿Acaso será que ya te arrepentiste de haberme jurado lealtad? – preguntó

- Claro que no – contesto acercándose a el lugar en el que Eride estaba sentada e hincándose ante ella – Se muy bien lo que prometí, jure lealtad al Señor Apolo y a usted Señora Eride, pero… nunca jure trabajar junto a sus sirvientes

- Ya veo, y entonces… ¿Qué es lo piensas hacer? – preguntó

- No se preocupe Señora, primero me ganare la confianza de esas tontas Sailor Scout y después robaré los cristales que el Señor Apolo desea – dijo levantandose

- Esta bien has lo que quieras – dijo Eride levantándose y encaminándose a la puerta de la salida, pero antes de salir agrego – Te recuerdo Mizu que si llegas a fallar o a traicionarnos sabes muy bien cual será el castigo – con este último comentario Eride abandono el lugar

- Claro que lo se – dijo Mizu con una pequeña sonrisa una vez que se quedo sola

* * *

Tal como lo habían decidido Serena y las chicas fueron a ver las tiendas de vestidos de novia, habían recorrido ya varios locales, todos ellos llenos de diferentes modelos de vestidos, pero al parecer la rubia aún no se decidía por ninguno, iban saliendo de la décima tienda que veían en ese día… 

- Chicas yo lo siento pero creo que ya es hora de irme, solo nos quedan pocos días de vacaciones y aún no he arreglado mis cosas para la escuela – decía Ami apenada y cansada después de andar todo el día recorriendo las tiendas

- Claro no te preocupes Ami – comentó Serena

- Así es, no es tu culpa que Serena sea una indecisa y no pueda elegir un vestido de una buena vez – agregó Rei con tono molesto

- ¡OYE¡NO ES MI CULPA QUE NINGUNO ME HAYA GUSTADO! – se defendió Serena

- Bueno yo creo que Ami tiene razón, que les parece si regresamos otro día, además esa tienda aún no se ha inaugurado – comento Lita señalando un local que aún no había sido abierto, pero ya tenía pegados varios carteles anunciando la próxima apertura de una tienda de vestidos de novia

- Es una buena idea, quizás ahí si tengan algún vestido que le guste a Serena – agregó Mina

- Bueno en es caso nos vemos después – dijo Rei

Cada una tomo rumbos diferentes, ya que Serena no vería a Darien hasta en la noche decidió ir directo a su casa, para contarle a Luna lo sucedido con el nuevo enemigo que las había atacado ese día…

- Y eso fue lo que paso – Serena había terminado de contar lo sucedido a Luna la cual había escuchado atentamente a su princesa mientras le relataba los últimos acontecimientos

- ¿Dices que quiere el Cristal de Plata y el Cristal Dorado? – pregunto Luna

- Si, eso fue lo que dijo, al parecer el cree que Darien tiene el Cristal Dorado, pero mi Darien no sabe que es eso¿Tú conoces ese cristal? – preguntó

- Bueno… a decir verdad no tengo la menor idea – respondió Luna avergonzada

- ¡QUE¿No se supone que tú conoces todo lo que paso en el Milenio de Plata? – reprochó Serena

- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SI!, pero de el Reino de la Tierra no, te recuerdo que yo no vivía ahí – se defendió Luna

- ¡AHORA RECUERDO¿Crees que esa tal Guerrera Mizu, sepa algo?, al parecer ella conoce a Tuxedo Mask, pero él no la recuerda – dijo Serena recordando a la misteriosa mujer que ese día los había salvado

- Bueno Serena, creo que eso se lo deberías preguntar a él – opino la gata

- Es una buena idea, iré a verlo ahora mismo – dijo Serena saliendo de la habitación para ir a buscar a su novio, dejando sola a Luna

- Yo creo que solo buscaba una excusa para ir a verlo, esa niña no ha cambiado nada – dijo Luna con resignación

* * *

Después de despedirse de Serena, Darien decidió ir a visitar a una persona muy apreciada para él, misma que tenía mucho tiempo sin ver 

- Buenas tardes – saludo Darien al encargado del centro de videojuegos CROW

- Buenas tardes – contesto el encargado, el cual era un chico joven de aproximadamente unos 17 años de edad, cabello corto color castaño oscuro, y usaba unos jeans y una sudadera color azul claro

- Disculpa, busco a Andrew¿No se encuentra? – pregunto después de observa el local sin encontrar a su amigo

- ¿Buscas al jefe? – preguntó el joven dejando de limpiar uno de los juegos del lugar

- ¿Andrew es el jefe? – preguntó Darien, pues no estaba enterado de eso

- Si, yo tengo poco trabajando aquí¿acaso antes era otro el dueño?

- Sí – respondió Darien, mientras pensaba para si mismo – Vaya así ahora Andrew es el dueño

- Bueno el jefe hace poco salio a ver a su hermana, talvez aún este ahí

- Gracias, iré a ver si lo encuentro ahí – Darien salio del lugar y fue a buscar a su amigo

* * *

Mientras tanto en la cafetería en la cual trabajaba Unazuki, Andrew se encontraba platicando con ella en una de las mesas del lugar 

- Entonces… ¿Aún no te a escrito Reika? – preguntó Unazuki a su hermano, el cual se veía sumamente deprimido

- No, aún no – contestó

- No te preocupes talvez ha tenido mucho trabajo y por eso no te ha llamado ni escrito – dijo ella tratando de levantar el animo de su hermano

- ¿Tu crees?

- Claro, ya veras que cuando tenga tiempo te llamará

- Eso espero

Al llegar Darien a la cafetería vio a Andrew junto a su hermana y decidió acercarse a la mesa en la cual estaban…

- Hola – saludó Darien llegando junto a los hermanos

- ¡¿DARIEN¿Qué haces aquí, creí que estabas en E.U.? – preguntó sorprendido Andrew al ver quien era la persona que los había saludado

- Sí así era, pero decidí regresar – contesto Darien tomando asiento junto a su amigo

- ¿Y cuando regresaste? – pregunto la hermana de Andrew

- Hace dos días

- ¿Y qué pasara con tu beca? – preguntó el rubio

- Decidí seguir estudiando aquí

- ¡¿Pero porqué¡Desaprovecharas esa oportunidad! – exclamó sorprendido Andrew

- Ya deja de estar preguntando, que no ves que es obvio que regreso porque no podía estar lejos de Serena – interrumpió su hermana

- ¡Ah!, ya veo debes estar muy enamorado, que envidia – dijo Andrew sonriente al un Darien levemente sonrojado

- ¿Envidia?, pero si tu tienes a Reika¿No es verdad? – pregunto Darien

- Pues…

- ¿Que significa ese pues? – pregunto Darien notando como el semblante de Andrew cambiaba a uno de tristeza

- Que no se si la tengo o no – dijo el rubio

- Bueno yo los dejo solos para que platiquen – comento Unazuki dejándolos solos, y con la esperanza de que el amigo de su hermano lograra levantarle los ánimos

- Y bien¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? – cuestiono Darien una vez que se quedaron solos

- Bueno no se si aún tengo a Reika o no, hace tiempo que no me escribe ni me llama por teléfono – dijo Adrew

- ¿Y porqué no la llamas tu?

- Lo he hecho pero nunca la encuentro, le dejo mensajes en su contestadora pero nunca me ha respondido, Darien estoy preocupado no se si este bien o…

- O ya te olvido – dijo Darien completando la frase que su amigo no se atrevió a terminar

- Si, talvez ya tenga a alguien más y por eso ya no me escribe

- Bueno amigo, si de veras se aman yo creo que deberías tener fe en ella, por ejemplo Serena, cuando hice mi primer viaje…, bueno pasaron cosas y no pude comunicarme con ella, durante un buen tiempo sin embargo ella nunca perdió la confianza y siempre me espero

- Lo se pero…

- Ten confianza recuerda que hay un dicho que dice "la distancia aviva el amor…"

- …o el olvido – completo Andrew

- Si creo que así dice el dicho – Dijo Darien rascando su mejilla derecha con su dedo índice al recordar el dicho completo

- Sabes Darien, a decir verdad no se si realmente aún la amo – comento seriamente Andrew

- ¿Porque dices eso?

- No se, siento que ya no la extraño como al principio talvez en nuestro caso la distancia trajo el olvido, jajajaja

- ¡NO DIGAS ESO! – interrumpió la voz de una chica que hacia rato que había llegado al lugar, cansada de buscar a su novio por todas partes y no encontrarlo decidió pasar por la cafetería para saludar a su amiga Unazuki, llevándose una grata sorpresa al encontrar ahí a él chico que estaba buscando, pero al ver como ambos chicos estaban platicando seriamente decidió no interrumpir hasta ahora…

- ¡¿SERENA?! – exclamaron ambos sorprendidos al ver a la rubia, ya que ninguno se había dado cuenta de su presencia

- ¿Pero que haces aquí? – preguntó el pelinegro

- Eso no importa, ahora quiero que me digas¿Qué significa eso del olvido? – reclamó Serena, sentándose delante de ambos

- No tiene importancia

- ¡Claro que la tiene!

- No te preocupes son solo ideas mías, bueno los dejo tengo que regresar a mi trabajo no puedo dejar a Ken solo en el negocio – dijo Andrew poniéndose de pie

- Es cierto ahora que lo dices¿Ya eres tú el dueño? – preguntó Darien

- Si, el anterior dueño se fue a vivir al extranjero y me traspaso el negocio – contestó Andrew

- ¡En serio! – dijo sorprendida Serena – Entonces eso quiere decir que puedo jugar gratis – exclamó feliz Serena

- ¡SERENA! – la reprendió Darien

- Solo bromeaba, jajaja – dijo Serena apenada

- Jajajaja, no has cambiado nada Serena a pesar de tener 17 años sigues siendo la misma chica de 14 años que le gustaba ir al Crow – dijo Andrew

- Jajaja, bueno si he cambiado Andrew, veras antes iba porque quería verte y ahora voy solo para jugar – contento apenada Serena

- ¿Entonces ya no quieres verme? – preguntó el rubio

- Bueno… yo si… pero… ahora es diferente

- ¿Diferente¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Andrew sin entender

- Es que tu antes me gustabas y por eso iba a jugar, jajajaja – contestó Serena mientras jugaba con sus dedos índices

- ¡SERENA¡OIGAN USTEDES DOS ACASO ESTOY PINTADO O QUE! – exclamó Darien celoso

- ¡ES LA VERDAD!, antes me gustaba Andrew, pero ahora me gustas tú y además tu eres el chico que amo – dijo Serena viéndolo directamente a los ojos provocando que el celoso Darien se sonrojara

- Jajajaja, muchas gracias, chicos me han levantado el ánimo, bueno ahora si ya me voy, luego nos vemos, y Serena puedes ir a jugar o a verme cuando quieras¿de acuerdo? – dijo Andrew guiñándole un ojo

- ¡¿En serio?!

- Claro

- ¡OYE!, espero que solo sea a jugar – interrumpió Darien

- Tranquilo Darien, nunca pensé que fueras tan celoso solo bromeaba, adiós chicos – con este último comentario Andrew se fue

- Vaya tenía tiempo que no veía sonreír así a mi hermano – dijo Unazuki acercándose a la pareja

- Espero que pronto reciba noticias de Reika – opino Serena

- No te preocupes Serena, ya se le pasara¿desean ordenar algo? – preguntó Unazuki cambiando de tema

- No muchas gracias, nosotros ya nos vamos – dijo Darien

- ¡Oh! ya veo, tienen una cita romántica¿no es cierto?, bueno que se diviertan

Ambos se despidieron de Unazuki y salieron del lugar, después de caminar un rato decidieron sentarse cerca del lago

- Ya veo pobre Andrew – comentó Serena una vez que Darien termino de contarle toda su platica con su amigo

- Yo creo que él estará bien, solo hay que dejar pasar el tiempo – opinó el pelinegro – Por cierto Serena… ¿Cómo te fue con las chicas¿Encontraste algún vestido que te gustará? – preguntó Darien cambiando de tema

-¡Ah!, mmm bueno… a decir verdad… no…

- ¿No?

- Pues no, jajajaja – contesto Serena con una mano detrás de su cabeza

- Serena… ¿Acaso tienes dudas? – preguntó Darien

- ¡No!, Es solo que…

- No me digas que hay otro chico que te gusta¡¿Acaso es eso señorita?! – reclamó Darien

- ¡NO CLARO QUE NO¡DARIEN YO SERIA INCAPAZ DE SERTE INFIEL! – se defendió Serena levantándose bruscamente de la banca en la que se encontraban sentados

- Jajaja, tranquila Serena solo bromeaba – dijo Darien levantándose y tomándola de los hombros

- Pues fue una broma de pésimo gusto – reclamo Serena

- Perdón no lo volveré a hacer, entonces que es lo que pasa, acaso… ¿Te preocupa el nuevo enemigo? – pregunto Darien acariciando la mejilla de ella

- A ti no puedo engañarte, la verdad si tengo miedo de que nuevamente quieran alejarte de mi – contesto Serena abrazando fuertemente a Darien

- No te preocupes por eso – dijo él correspondiendo el abrazo

- Pero… - dijo la rubia levantando la vista hacía él

- Shh, - interrumpió Darien colocando su dedo índice en los labios de ella - No creo que al nuevo enemigo le importe que estemos casados o no casados de cualquier forma atacará la Tierra

- Pero…

- Nada de peros, ahora si más no recuerdo usted prometió que me recompensaría por no haberme dejado acompañarla a ver los vestidos¿lo recuerdas?

- Claro que lo recuerdo, y ¿como desea que le pague su recompensa? – preguntó la rubia siguiendo el juego

- Veamos podríamos empezar por esto – Darien atrapo los labios de ella con los suyos para darle un apasionado beso - Bueno esa fue solo una parte después me cobrare el resto – dijo él una vez que se separaron

- Esta bien, el resto te lo pagaré con mucho gusto – dijo ella volviendo a abrazar fuertemente a su novio

- Ahora que recuerdo Serena, aún no hemos fijado la fecha¿Cuándo te gustaría que nos casáramos? – dijo separándose un poco de ella

- Bueno nuestra graduación será aproximadamente dentro de tres meses¿Te parece bien una semana después? – preguntó

- Me parece muy bien, pero… ¿No presentaras el examen de admisión a la Universidad?

- Si, Ami nos va a ayudar a prepararnos – contestó Serena sonriente

- Vaya me parece muy bien que hayas decidido ir a la Universidad, cuando quieras yo también puedo ayudarte a estudiar para el examen

- Muchas gracias Darien

- Creo que ya es tarde te llevare a tu casa – comenzaron a caminar en silencio unos cuantos pasos tomados de las manos hasta que Darien comento - Por cierto Serena¿Qué hacías en la cafetería?, yo iba ir a buscarte a tu casa

- ¡Ah es cierto, se me había olvidado!, Darien yo quería preguntarte algo – dijo ella deteniendo sus pasos

- ¿Preguntarme algo, de que se trata? – preguntó Darien deteniéndose también y parándose frente a su novia

- Es sobre la Guerrera Mizu, quería saber si tú la conoces – dijo Serena mirándolo seriamente

- Bueno yo…

- Por favor Darien cuéntame de donde la conoces – pidió la rubia

- Acaso… ¿Estas celosa?

- ¡No!, bueno talvez un poco, pero en serio quiero saber si ella es nuestra enemiga o quizás pueda llegar a ser una aliada

- Jajajaja – río Darien

- No es momento para reirse – reclamó Serena

- Los siento Serena es que, te vez muy linda cuando estas celosa – agregó Darien provocando que ella se sonrojara

- No me cambies el tema y contéstame

- Esta bien a decir verdad yo tampoco se que es lo que esta planeando

- Pero si la conoces

- Tanto como conocerla no veras yo la conocí…

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Crow Center 

- Hola Ken, ya regrese como estuvo todo por aquí¿No hubo ningún problema en mi ausencia? – preguntó Andrew a su empleado

- No jefe¡Ahora que recuerdo el cartero trajo esta carta para usted! – contestó Ken sacando un sobre blanco

- ¿Una Carta? – preguntó Andrew

- Si, tome – dijo Ken entregándole el sobre a su jefe, el cual de inmediato reconoció el remitente

- ¡ES DE REIKA!, Ken puedes encargarte de cerrar el negocio por favor – pidió Andrew

- Si, claro

- Muchas gracias – Andrew se fue de su negocio y se sentó en la banca de un parque que quedaba cerca de ahí, decidió abrir el sobre para leer el contenido de la carta…

_HOLA ANDREW COMO ESTAS, ESPERO QUE BIEN, DISCULPAME POR NO HABERTE ESCRITO EN TANTO TIEMPO._

_EL MOTIVO DE MI CARTA ES EL SIGUIENTE…_

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Hola soy yo nuevamente, pues bien como verán Darien por fin va a decirnos de donde conoce a la Guerrera Mizu, y Andrew recibió carta de Reika, serán buenas o malas eso lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo. Nuevamente quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que leen el fic y a_ LOVEMAMORU, ISABEL, SUYI, SAKURITA SOUMA, ERIKA CHIBA, SHANMIYAMI, DR. FACER/FABIAN CRUZ, BEATRIZ VENTURA, SAILOR SUPREME,_ por sus reviews que me motivan a seguir escribiendo¡ah! y por si a alguien le interesa en mi profile encontraran el estado de mis fics y aquellos que leen _GOKU¿INFIEL? _les aviso que ese fic será el siguiente que voy a actualizar. 

Notas:

Bueno para finalizar quisiera hacer unas aclaraciones, el cristal Dorado Darien lo obtiene en el manga, pero como yo no he visto el manga Y.Y pues no se muy bien el origen de ese cristal, en el anime nunca lo mencionaron es por eso que en mi fic pues el no tiene ni idea de lo que es eso.

_**+ Kaoru Himura +**_

04/Septiembre/2007_  
_


End file.
